


Lope

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto attends the royal chocobo stables.





	Lope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When he holds out the gysahl greens, Vanille comes trotting up, squawking cheerfully and fluttering her wings. Prompto leans his arm far over the door of her stall, giving her plenty of room to peck the juicy leaves out of his hand. He pets back the beautiful blond plumage on her head while she eats, and when it’s all gone, she still leans into him, loving the attention. All of the chocobos in the Citadel are gorgeous creatures, and Prompto keeps them all as happy as possible. His parents keep telling him to go back to college and get a _real_ job, but Prompto can’t think of anything better than being the royal stable boy. 

Besides getting to play with healthy chocobos in a safe environment for them, there are other perks. He likes most of the staff. It’s cool getting to saddle up rides for the glaives—they always come in with the most interesting stories. But most of all, Prompto really, _really_ likes seeing the prince.

Vanille is one of the prince’s favourites. She and Fang often share the same stall, and Prompto shouldn’t, but he probably pays them just a _bit_ more attention than all the others because of it. He never, ever wants his prince to find so much as a single feather out of place. Vanille is relatively small and golden, while Fang is tall and a rare, sleek black, with soft down not unlike her prince’s hair. Prompto would give his right arm to brush Noctis’ hair instead, but that’s one of those fantasies he really shouldn’t entertain. Like saddling _himself_ up for Noctis to ride or crowding Noctis back into the stall. There’s plenty of cushy hay everywhere, and a reasonable semblance of privacy. They could probably get away with a quick romp. But then if they got caught, Prompto would probably be exiled, definitely fired, maybe even jailed, and besides, Noctis would never do that. Noctis is a ridiculously handsome man with better things to do than talk to a humble stable boy. Prompto still likes daydreaming about him. 

Prompto’s still daydreaming when Noctis returns from his ride, slowing Fang’s gait as they turn under the overhang. When she stops completely, right next to Prompto, Noctis fluidly dismounts, hitting the ground all in one graceful motion. He gives Fang a grateful pat, to her appreciative squawk, then hands the reins over to Prompto.

He tells Prompto with a winning smile, “Take good care of her for me.”

“I will, Your Highness,” Prompto promises, meaning every word. Noctis lets out a little sigh, like he does every time Prompto reverently breathes his title. 

“When are you gonna start calling me ‘Noct’?”

Someday. Prompto would _love_ it if they were friends on a first name basis. But they’re not. Noctis is a prince, and Prompto’s the lowly commoner that literally sweeps up his chocobo’s shit. Prompto doesn’t know how to answer, so he just awkwardly smiles. 

Noctis seems to accept that. He switches gears and claps Prompto’s arm—a small gesture but a huge point of contact that Prompto will savour. Noctis says, “Well, thanks. I’ll see you next time I want a fun ride.” He even winks. Prompto’s heart flips over.

After a long, awkward stretch where Prompto could probably say more and maybe even prolong it into _something_, Prompto weakly mumbles, “Bye.” Then he kicks himself internally. 

Noctis frowns. He nods and turns to leave. Prompto watches him go. Chocobos have great tail feathers, but watching Noctis’ butt wiggle away is always so, _so_ much better.


End file.
